Eeveelutions!
by catkittypoke
Summary: Sonic and co. get turned into eeveelutions! Read to find out more
1. A Normal, Boring Day

A.N: my first fanfiction so don't be hard on me

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sonic the Hedgehog, but I do own Sparx and my own Eeveelution Ninfeon.

All was normal. Eggman was in Station Square, saying he was going to take over the world, blah blah blah...

Metal Sonic was also with him.

"Why, Sonic and friends, I've been expecting you. My latest invention will triumph!" he laughed pulling out a laser gun...or that's what it looked like anyway. "This gun will warp you into another world! Just you wait!" "Uh... S-Sonic did he just say 'another world'?" "Err...no?" Sonic was almost as scared as Amy. "Goodbye, hedgehog!" Eggman laughed, before shooting the gun to the sky. A portal then opened up where it was shot and Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and Metal Sonic went flying into the portal as it disappeared.

"...", Eggman said. "I wasn't really expecting Metal Sonic to get sucked in there as well..."

Well there's my first chapter, but the next one will be longer, promise.


	2. WTF!

A.N: NO I'M NOT DEAD! Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I was hoping to get it done, but school has been crashing down on me so...yeah, here's the next chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters or Pokemon.

Shadow was the first to get up. He groaned. Everything looked blurry. He went to rub his eyes, but ended up falling flat on his face. He was puzzled at first, but something didn't seem right. Then he looked around him and seen five odd creatures, all of them unconscious. He went over to the first one.

The first one was light blue and had the tail of a mermaid. It had fins along its back and around its head.

The second one had a white body with green leaves around its head. Its tail was also a leaf. It also looked like a fox. In fact all of them looked like a fox.

The third one had a red body with white ears and tail. It also had a scarf of white fur around its neck.

The fourth one was pink all over and had a gem in its forehead. It had a tail which seemed to split in two, and each one had a gem in it. But instead of a fox, it looked more like a cat.

The fifth one had yellow fur with white spiked fur on its rear. It had the same sort of fur around its neck. But the white fur seemed to be steel instead of fur...

Shadow was amazed. It wasn't everyday you get to see weird creatures. Then he seen a nearby lake. He did feel a bit thirsty, so he decided to take a small drink. He ran over to the lake, but stopped dead when he seen his reflection. He also looked like fox, but with yellow lines on his ears, and yellow rings all over his body. His fur colour was still black but he had a longer tail with a yellow stripe on it. He took this opportunity to scream and panic. "Oh...oh my...sweet devine...OH CHAOS, WHAT THE HELL DO WE LOOK LIKE!"

That woke everyone up and the chaos began.

A.N: So how is it? Not promising chapter 3 but I'll try. Sparx will be in the next chapter. See ya!


	3. A New Arrival!

A.N: I have to make excuses to get out of school...anyway, I'm trying my best guys OK? And as I promised, Sparx is in this one. Sorry for the wait...AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters but I do own Sparx and Ninfeon.

Everyone was screaming and panicking in the weirdest way.

Sonic was going crazy and running everywhere, occasionally hitting trees as he went.

Amy was sobbing saying that Sonic won't love her now.

Shadow had jumped into the lake trying to drown himself out of what the freak happened.

Knuckles just screamed like a little girl for fifteen seconds before fainting. (random stuff XD)

Metal Sonic's left eye was twitching mentally before he finally realised what had happened and screamed while running up a tree muttering something reapeatidly (bad spelling)

The only one NOT panicking was Rouge who was admiring her...attractive body.

That was until a voice spoke over the hubbub.

"Are you guys high on caffeine?"

Everyone stopped panicking and looked at this stranger who had spoke to them.

She was absolutely beautiful, making some of the guys drool. Her body was just like a Flareon's only golden yellow.

She had chihuahua ears and the most amazing part was she had a curly star antenna and a star tail.

"What's up guys?"

Metal Sonic just glared at her. "None of your business!" he snapped. At this the girls almost fainted at his voice. Well he WAS freaking robot so obviously his voice changed. But I'm afraid to say his attititude didn't.

Sparx just smirked. "You're a rude one, aren't you?" she said teasingly, making him blush a bit, something he never, EVER did.

Still blushing, Metal Sonic decided to change the subject. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"My name?" she said jokingly. "My name is Sparx. What is your names?"

"Sonic!"

"Amy!"

"Shadow!"

"Knuckles!"

"Rouge!"

"Met-OWWW!" said Metal Sonic as Sonic slapped him.

He glared at Sonic, only to be glared back at with a 'say your real name and I'll kill you' glare.

Then Metal Sonic thought again. "My name is..."

A.N: It's a CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUN! So anyway, my first cliffhanger. I'll try to be uptading more often, but don't get your hopes up. Also, the main reason why I launched a cliffhanger is because I have to think of a replacement name for Metal Sonic. XD! catkittypoke out!


End file.
